Greaser Idol
by Vienna Warren
Summary: The gang decides to try their luck at fame, along with the Socs and Cherry and Marcia . How will the results vary? Will they all suck? Or will someone have a secret talent for singing?
1. Chapter 1

**Note from the Author:** Hey y'all, I'm having some computer issues, so if this chapter posts like five times, or there are a ton of spelling/grammar mistakes, my fault! Sorry! :/ Plus, this is a REQUEST (you heard me right) from JohnnyIsMyGoldSunset, who writes awesome stuff by the way. So anyways, r&r (if you want to) and enjoy! :D OH, and since this is an American Idol parody, I'm using the old judges because I don't like the new ones :3 Sorry! Oh, and the reason it's so short is because I wanted to see if this was just one of those stupid little stories I write, or if it was good xD THANKS again, Frances out!

GREASER IDOL

[cue American Idol theme song]

Announcer: Hi, this is your host for tonight, Mr JJ Marbles. And with me here are some of the toughest, strictest, most talented-

Simon: Most _gorgeous._

JJ: Erm, most gorgeous judges of all time. May I introduce Randy,

Randy: [gives a peace out symbol] Peace, dawgs.

JJ: And Miss Paula,

Paula: Hello, everybody!

JJ: And last but not least, Simon!

Simon: [rolls eyes] Finally. It's about time.

JJ: Uh, okay. So now, we have our very first contestant; Marcia I-dunno-what-the-hell-her-last-name-is! Let's hear it, Marcia!

Marcia: [walks to center stage and clears throat] Okay, I'm gonna sing a song about love. Because love is good. Especially when it involves Coca Cola. So that's why I'm gonna sing "Earth Angel". HIT IT!

Paula: [glances nervously at Randy]

Marcia: [sings in an opera-like fashion] Earth angel, earth angel! Will you be miiiine? My darling dear, I love you all the tiiiime! I'm just a fool, a fool in love with youuuu!

Simon: [in whispering tone] Is this chick for real?

Paula: I dunno...

Randy: Man, I can't even tell if her _hair's_ real!

Marcia: Earth angel, earth angel! The one I adoreee! Love you forever and everrrr more!

Simon: Alright, well, thank you Marcia.

Marcia: Did I do alright? I really like your eyes, Simon. They're so... round.

Simon: Good, NEXT?


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the Author:** Hey y'all, THANKS FOR COMMENTING ON THE LAST CHAPTER. ^_^ How sweet! I'm so excited that you guys liked it! Another chapter coming right up! But I swear, this computer is driving me crazy! _ I could update a LOT faster without all the drama, you stupid laptop! But oh well, as always R&R ;)

CHAPTER TWO: Ponyboy

[cue American Idol theme song]

JJ Marbles: Well, hi there folks! It hasn't been long since we saw our, uh, last contestant, Marcia, "perform", but now it's time for some real action! And it looks as if this here fella's ready. Are you ready, mister? What's your name?

Ponyboy: [sighs] I dunno, I guess. My name's Ponyboy Curtis. And yes I'm serious.

Darrel: And of course he's ready!

Sodapop: [puts a hand on Pony's shoulder]

JJ: Well son, you sure look ready! Just look at that tux you're wearing! It does look a bit big on you though...

Pony: Yeah, it's my older brother's, Darry's. So, yep. It's a little long at the sleeves.

Soda: [bites his lip to keep from laughing] And everywhere else!

Pony: Shuddup! You're wearing a shirt that says "DX". What does that even stand for, Dumb Xylophone?

JJ: [laughs] Okay, okay, I think we get the "brotherly image" here. You wanna start the song now?

Pony: [gets up] Sure thang.

[JJ and Pony walk into the room with the judges]

Pony: Hey y'all, I'm Ponyboy Michael Curtis. I'm a Cancer, I enjoy watching sunsets, carnival rides and going to the pictures.

Paula: Well, er, Pony, you sound like a nice kid.

Randy: Yeah, dawg, what're ya gonna sing fer us?  
Simon: [looks around like an idiot]

Pony: Imma gonna sing a song from my favourite musical, Grease! And I'm just gonna sing the guy's part by the way, the girl's is on the track.

[music starts up]

Pony: [in a nice, soprano voice] I got chiiiills, they're multiplyin'! And I'm loooosin' control! Cuz the powerrr you're supplyin', it's ELECTRIFYIN'!

Simon: [jumps, falls out of chair] He can sing a like a soprano?

Pony: [looks at Simon, flips hair like John Travolta, winks at Paula]

Paula: [blushes]

Randy: Damn, dawg!

Female Voice on the Track: You better shape up, cuz I need a maannnn! And my heart is set on you! You better shape up, you better understannddd... to my heart I must be trueee

Pony: Nothin' left!

FVOTT: [crooning] Nothing left for me to doooo!

Pony and FVOTT: You're the one that want, ooh ooh ooh, HONEY! The one that I wannnt! Ooh, ooh, ooh HONEY! The one that I wannnt! Ooh, ooh, ohh, the one I neeeed, oh yes inddeeeed!

Randy: [clapping and chanting] Pone-ee-boy! Pone-ee-boy!

Simon: [curiously raises eyebrows]

Pony: [imitates Elvis] Why, uh, what a wonderful crowd we have tonight. Uh, thank ya very much!

JJ: Wow, that was intense! So, judges, your thoughts?

Paula: Well, I'd just like to say that you just gave Travolta a run for his money! It's a big 'yes' from me!

Randy: Duuuude. I agree with lil' Miss Paula over there.

Paula: [gives Randy a weird look that seems to say, "WTF you creeper."]

Randy: [gulps] Anyways, it's a yes from me, so that means Simon's vote doesn't even count. YOU'RE GOIN' TO HOLLYWOOD KID!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the Author: **So okay, this chapter's a little weird... but y'all don't care, right? xD LOL well, here goes pretty much everything. R&R and enjoy ;D

CHAPTER THREE: Randy Adderson/Jerry Wood

[cue American Idol theme song]

JJ Marbles: And hello again folks! Welcome back to Greaser Idol! Not sure why it's called that really, but okay! Moving on. Next we have...

JJ: [looks down at paper] … Mr Jerry Wood! Jerry, c'mon out for us!

Jerry Wood: [comes out on stage]

Paula: …

Simon: …

Randy: …

JJ: Er, Jerry? You do realise that this is indeed _Greaser_ Idol, not Teacher Idol.

Jerry: Well, I saw that Ponyboy Curtis was on this show, so I decided to come see him!

JJ: Well, uh, he's in Hollywood right now. You're a greaser, then? How do you know Mr Curtis?

Jerry: I'm neither! How do I _know _him? We rode together in an ambulance! And I encouraged him to quit smoking!

JJ: But, he didn't quit smoking.

Jerry: [walking off stage] I know, I know...

JJ: Alright then, is there another contestant ready? There is? Okay, then!

Randy Adderson: [walks on stage]  
JJ: Hi there, and what's your name?

Randy A: I'm Randy Adderson.

Randy J: No way dawg!

Randy A: Uh, yes way. Dawg.

Simon: Ignore him, he's the mean one.

Paula: Look who's talking, Mr Cowbell.

Simon: It's pronounced, _Cowell_.

JJ: OKAYYYY so Randy buddy, you ready to sing?

Randy A: Yeah.

[music starts]

Randy A: Oh, baby dolls! I know you like me, I know you do! That's why whenever I come around, she's all over you and I know you want it. It's easy to seeee and in the back of your mind, I know you should be home with meeee!

Simon: Oh god, not this again.

Paula: Oh, wait, is this-

Randy A: Don't cha wish yo' girlfriend was HOT like me? Don't cha wish yo' girlfriend was a FREAK like me? Don't cha, don't cha? Don't cha wish yo' girlfriend was RAW like me? Don't cha wish yo' girlfriend was FUN like me? Don't cha? Don't cha?

Simon: No, I don't really.

Paula: Yeah, me either.

Randy J: [humming along] Wha's wrong wit y'all? This song's the !

Randy A: [nods] Thank you, thank you.

Simon: Well, it's a no from me.

Randy A: [face falls]

Randy J: Hey kid, a yes from me!  
Randy A: [triumphantly grins]

Paula: Sorry, no.

Randy: [face falls again]

JJ: Well, there's always next year! But UNTIL THEN, we'll see you next time on Greaser Idol!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from the Author:** Hard as it is to believe, I'm not dead! My laptop was givin' me trouble, but I got my baby all fixed up and ready, so here's the next chapter, featuring SE Hinton's Johnny Cade and an OC inspired by Just obsessed (thanks very much, doll) so R&R&R (read, review, request :P) and enjoy ;D

CHAPTER FOUR: Johnny Cade  
[cue American Idol theme song]  
**JJ Marbles**: ...Annnnd we're back to Greasssserrr Idol! Our next contestant, a shy kiddo who's called JOHNNY CADE! C'mon out Johnnycake!

**Paula**: [turns to Simon] Did he just say Johnnycake?

**Randy**: [raises eyebrows] Johnnycake?

**Johnny Cade:** [shuffles out on stage, bright lights shining on him] Er, hullo.

**Simon**: [warmly] Hi, kiddo! Whatcha gonna sing for us today?

**JJ:** [gives Johnny a "thumbs up" sign]

**Johnny:** I-I-I'm gonna sing a little song called, "Into the Mystic" by one of my favorite artists, Van Morrison.

**All judges together:** [nods]

**JJ:** Alright, son. Whenever you're ready.

**Johnny:** [taps on mike, clears throat] We... we were born before the wind.

**Johnny:** [whispers] Also younger than the sun.

**Simon:** Someone tell that bloke to sing a little louder!

**Johnny:** 'Ere the bonnie boat was won, as we sailed into the mystic...

{enter _Persephone_}

**Persephone:** AUUUGHHHHH! IT'S JOHNNY CADE!

**Johnny:** [squeals and drops microphone]

**All judges:** [le gasp]

**Persephone:** [climbs on stage] Johnathon Cade! How I've wanted you! FOR SO LONG!

**Johnny:** Eep!

**Persephone:** [clings to Johnny] Oh, you smell as handsome as you look.

**Johnny**: Um... 'scuse me, ma'am. What does that mean?

**Simon**: Someone call security!

**Randy**: Man, I forgot their number!

**Simon**: Not, you, imbecile! MARBLES GET HER OUT OF HERE.

**JJ**: Oh, uh, right-o, Mr Cowbell-

**Simon**: COWELL

**JJ**: Cowell, Cowell, how could I forget? SECURITY!

**Persephone**: [being dragged off stage] Call me Johnnycake! My number's 770-867-5309!

**Johnny**: …

**Simon**: …

**Randy**: …

**Paula**: …

**JJ**: …

**Security**: …

**The Whole World:** …

**Randy**: Isn't there a song about-

**Simon**: WELL, it's a yes from me son! If you can sing through all that...

**Paula**: Sure!

**Randy**: You go dawg.

**Johnny**: [silently fist pumping]

**JJ**: Congrats Mr Cade, boy! We'll be seeing you then! And folks, until next time on... GREASER IDOL!


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Note from the Author:**Alright, here's the next chapter... It was Just obsessed's idea to have him sing Camp Rock's "Too Cool"... BRILLIANT! So, just a little disclaimer, I don't own Camp Rock, or any of SE Hinton's characters or anything like that. I just own my little OC, JJ Marbles (Marbles, really?!). Anyways, R&R&R and stay cool and gold (not golden, ya outsiders fangirl POSERS) ;P  
**  
**CHAPTER FOUR: Robert [Bob] Sheldon**  
**[cue American Idol theme song]

**JJ Marbles:** Hello America, don't y'all look beautiful tonight? Let's give it up for your Greaser Idol Host, JJ Marbles!

**Crowd: **[cheers]

**JJ: **And now, just for you folks, we're gonna have another contestant tonight, by the name of Robert Sheldon!

**Robert Sheldon: **That's Bob to you!

**Paula:** [raises eyebrows]

**Simon:** [eye rolls]

**Randy:** …

**JJ: **Pardon me, everyone, Bob Sheldon. So. What're you going to perform for us, Bob?

**Bob: **Well, Mr. Marbles, I'm actually a big fan of a musical called, Camp Rock, with Demi Lovato and the Jonas brothers. There's one song in there that describes me perfectly. That song is "Too Cool".

**Simon: **Too cool for what? My mother?

**Paula: **Simon! [elbows him]

**Bob: **[smirks] Let's get this on.

****[music begins]

****

Randy: Ow OWWWW!

**Bob:** _Too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head! Everything you say is soooo irrelevant... You follow and I lead, you wanna be like me, you just don't wanna be loved or hated!_

**Paula: **Wait, he wears dresses?

**Randy: **My shades don't leave my head either, Bob!

**Anonymous-Greaser-In-The-Crowd-That-Sounds-Suspiciously-Like-Tim-Sheppard: **You sing it baby!

**Bob:** [rips off shirt, girls squeal]_ I can't help the way I am... hope you don't misunderstand... BUT I'M TOO COOL! Yeah, I'm too cool to know you! Don't take it personal, don't get emotional. You know it's the truth, I'm too cool for you._

**Simon:** Not for me, you're not.

**Bob: **_You think you're hot, but I'm sorry you're not._

**Simon: **Um, yes I am.

**Bob: **_Exactly who do you think you are?_

**Simon: **Simon Phillip Cowell actually, of London, England originally-

**Bob:**_ Can tell you what you haven't got, when we walk into the room we're too cool for you!_

_****_[music fades]

_****_**Simon: **[rather abruptly] Well, you KNOW it's a NO from me.

**Paula: **Rude, Simon. [turns to Bob] Honey, you sang great, yes from me!

**Socs in the Audience: **Whoo!

**Randy: **Yeah, dawg. Go fo' it.

**JJ: **Bob, that means you're-

**Bob: **GOING TO HOLLYWOOD BABYYY

**Socs in Audience: **[runs up on stage and surround Bob]

**JJ: **Well, that concludes this episode of Greaser Idol... see you next time!


End file.
